myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Tarn-A-tuuk
__TOC__ Deutsche Beschreibung Im Machairas der größten kontinentalen Landmasse auf Myra erhebt sich auch ihr höchstes Gebirge, vielen bekannt als "Rand der Welt". Weniger bekannt ist, dass dieses Gebirge auch die Heimat einer hunderttausend Jahre alten Zivilisation ist. Zumindest wird die Entstehung des Volkes der Ter-baak anhand ihres Nationalepos "Bakudarnyana" auf das Jahr 100136 v.P. datiert. Der Legende nach entstand das Gebirge aus einer Armee von Steinriesen, die auf ihrem Zuge aus den eisigen Einöden gen Ophis von der Schwinge des Adlergottes Talarka (ganz offensichtlich ein lokaler Name für Dondra) berührt wurden und dadurch erstarrten. Dieses Ereignis wird übrigens auf das Jahr 100712 v.P. datiert, genau 20002 "Kreise der Ewigkeit" (á 144 Jahre) nach der Entstehung des ersten lebenden Wesens. Versteht sich fast von selbst, dass die Ter-baak sich als Nachkommen der Steinriesen (die in ihrer Sprache übrigens Tarnak-talar heißen) verstehen, deren jüngster der Schwinge des Adlers entging und schließlich nach vier weiteren Kreisen der Ewigkeit (in denen er ziemlich geschrumpft sein muss) auf eine Menschenfrau traf, die gleich ihm zwischen den Häuptern seiner Ahnen herumirrte. Die Ter-baak nennen ihr Reich Tarn-A-tuuk, was übersetzt etwa soviel wie "Reich des Lebens (tuuk) auf den Häuptern (A) der Armee der Steinriesen (Tarn)" bedeutet. Es wird von einem auf Lebenszeit gewählten (oder vielmehr ausgesuchten) Herrscher regiert. Das Amt ist nicht erblich, dafür aber mit der Reichshohepriesterschaft der jeweiligen Gottheit, der der Herrscher huldigt, verbunden. Meist ist das Talarka, etwas seltener Kerbatu (wahrscheinlich eine Erscheinungsform des Wolfsgottes Borgon), Herrscher anderen Glaubens gab es bisher in der hunderttausendjährigen Geschichte von Tarn-A-tuuk nicht. Es bleibt noch zu erwähnen, dass die männliche Form "Herrscher" hier nur der Einfachheit halber verwendet wurde. Tatsächlich hat es im Laufe der Geschichte fast ebensoviele Herrscherinnen gegeben. Die Hauptstadt von Tarn-A-tuuk heißt Ter-A-took und breitet sich auf dem Hochplateau des höchsten Berges im diktyschen Tarn, des Biraka-Ter-abuuk (was in etwa "Felsige Heimstatt der Götter" bedeutet), aus. Sie wird überragt von dessen drei Gipfeln, die ihrerseits von den Tempeln Talarkas und Kerbatus sowie der Großen Zitadelle gekrönt werden. Derzeit wie auch zukünftig wird Tarn-A-tuuk regiert von Barn-taak. Siehe auch * Landschaften in Tarn-A-tuuk * Völker in Tarn-A-tuuk * Religionen in Tarn-A-tuuk English Description The highest mountains of Myra rise above the high Machairas of her largest continent. They are well known as "Edge of the World". Less commonly known is the fact that these mountains are home to a civilization almost as old as the mountains themselves. According to the national epic "Bakudarnyana" of the Ter-baak, the birth of this people and the beginning of their history is dated to the year 100136 b.P. Supposedly, the mountains were formed in 100712 b.P. from an army of stone giants marching from the icy Machairas towards the Ophis. They were frozen by the eagle-god Talarka (obviously, a local name for Dondra) who touched them with His wing. Notably, this occured exactly 20002 Circles of Eternity (144 years each Circle) after the genesis of the first living being. Understandably, the Ter-baak regard themselves as progeny of the stone giants ("Tarnak-talar" in their own tongue), the youngest of whom evaded Talarkas wing and thus survived the freezing. It took him four more Circles of Eternity of aimless wandering among the heads of his elders (he must have shrinked considerably during this time) to meet a human female whom he took as his wife... The Ter-baak call their realm Tarn-A-tuuk, which means approximately "Realm of life (tuuk) on top of the heads (A) of the army of stone giants (Tarn)". The ruler of the realm is chosen for a lifetime, but the monarchy is not hereditary. However, the monarch is always also the High Priest(ess) of his/her respective religion. In most cases, this is the Talarka cult, with the cult of Kerbatu (probably a manifestation of the wolf-god Borgon) a close second. In more than 100000 years, there haven't been rulers of any other religion. As indicated, the call to rule does not depend from the gender. In fact, there have been almost as many female rulers as male during documented (i.e. hundred thousand years of) history. The Capitol city of Tarn-A-tuuk is Ter-A-took which spreads upon the plateau-like summit of the highest mountain of diktyan Tarn, the Biraka-Ter-abuuk (which means approximately "Rocky Homestead of Gods"). The three peaks of the mountain rise above the cityscape and are themselves crowned by the temples of Talarka and Kerbatu and the Great Citadel. Presently as well as in future the realm of Tarn-A-tuuk is ruled by Barn-taak. . * Segment: Kiombael – Reich/Realm: Tarn-A-tuuk – LeiterIn/Ruler: Barn-taak .